The shoulder
by Jorum
Summary: Contains slash, HP/RW-pairing, and quite graphic relations. Set during book six, and most probably  a one shot. After a miserable quidditch-match, both Ron and Harry needs something to take the edge off.


Harry's shoulder ached insanely. His sight almost went black from the pain as he paced down the corridor leading to the locker room. He' wast almost a whole hour after the rest of the Gryffindor team since madam Pomfrey had insisted on taking a look on his injury after that bloody bludger had smacked him to the ground. Granted, he was only a few feet from the ground, but the fall had made him pull a muscle in his right shoulder. Now all he could think of was a cool shower and how nice it'll be to come into the great hall and eat supper, to just relax and forget about this sad endeavour. He sat down on a bench and started to untie his shoes when Ron stomped into the room, in his lanky teenage way.

"Oh, hi Harry. Didn't know you'd still be here. I'd reckoned I was the last one."

"Yeah, madame Pomfrey wanted a look at my shoulder. How come you haven't changed yet?"

"Oh, well. Me and Ginny stayed behind to do a few practice runs..."

Ron needed it, Harry thought. He'd let in every shot made by the Rawenclaws and had sent his way that night, and if it hadn't been for Ginny trying to cover his slack they would have lost by far more than that 160 points. Ron sat down and started to undress. When Harry lifted his quidditch shirt over his head he let out a pained moan in regards to his injury.

"Does it hurt much?" Ron asked with a bothered look in his eyes.

"Only if I move."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem then! We'll move you in here and bring you food once a day. That bench looks comfortable enough as a bed." Ron replied, feeling witty.

"Oi! I've been longing for the dinner for hours now! Nothing is gonna stop me from getting there, mate." Harry snarked back, till his shoulder reminded him not to do anything that seemed to involve the use of his muscles. He let out another bothered moan.

"Yeez, is it really that bad?" Ron asked in a sprint. He was now in his underwear, and placed himself next to Harry on the bench. "You mind?" he asked, while placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "No, not at all." the dark haired boy replied.

Ron began applying pressure on the aching muscle, making Harry spasm in an almost comical way. "Sorry." they said in unison, both smiling slightly. Ron continued with his squeezing and pressing, Harry closing his eyes trying not to faint. A pair of the softest lips on my neck, Harry thought for a millisecond before opening his eyes and instinctively moved away.  
>"Ron, what... What are you doing?"<p>

"Sorry mate, I just. I..." Ron tried, but failed to come with a reasonable response that would not leave him feeling like a fool. He could feel his cheeks going insanely red when suddenly the boy who lived leaned in. Harry's hand placed on Ron's burning face, and then utter bliss.

It seemed to be never ending, but when their lips did part they both wanted more. Ron softly pushed Harry back on the bench, making the boy's back softly arch upon the pile of dirty clothes. He leaned over and placed his lower right arm alongside his friend, caressing the pale skin with his fingertips. "I've wanted to, for so long." Ron uttered before diving in and kissing Harry's neck, chest and lips, making the boy moan from pleasure rather than the pain in his shoulder. Ron began working his way down to Harry's trousers, but a firm grip on his neck and cheek lead him back up, to a soft kiss. "The showers." Harry whispered, even though it was more of a command.

Harry lead the way, turning the shower tap's handle and feeling the lukewarm water on his arm and hand. It drizzled on his trousers as he began taking them of in one move, taking the underwear with him. Harry stepped backwards into the shower, letting the water wash his hair and fall down his clavicles, arms and body. Ron looked at him with big eyes, before Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him in as well, still wearing underwear.

They kissed intensely, with bodies close, and Harry pushed Ron against the green wall-tiles. He could see Ron's hard-on under the wet fabric, and it made him tense his body. He bit his lip, then fell a bit to fast to his knees, bruising them slightly. His fingers fiddles with the elastics of Ron's underwear, and then pulled the black briefs down to the ankles. He looked at the piece for one second before he started jerking it up and down, for once making Ron the moaner for the evening. "Please... Don't stop" Ron let out before Harry devoured him completely, the warm wet mouth against his hard cock made him pant frequently and he put his right hand in the mess that Harry's head of hear was.

Just before Ron was about to come, Harry stood up and showed his now hard dick. "Fuck mate!" Ron blurted out since what he could see was quite impressive. It was at least eight inches, and thick. Harry leaned in, touching Ron's thigh with his cock. "Let me fuck you." he said into Ron's ear, which he then softly bit. Before his friend could answer, Harry turned Ron around and pushed him once again against the tiles, this time bottom out. He began fingering his friend, first gently and then with more objective. He slid a finger inside of Ron, who moaned insanely, and then another one. Ron began arching his back, which spurred Harry on. His fingers were going in and out, with the synchronized moans of Ron's mouth accompanying them. Then he stopped, and Ron just stood there, panting like he'd run a marathon. "Harry, do it, fuck me..." was faintly sounded out between the pants, and Harry was eager to follow orders. Once again he pushed Ron up against the wall, and started fondling the crack with his hard-on. Then he started sliding in.

His friend let out a pained groan, and Harry tilted his head over Ron's shoulder to kiss him. While their tongues where interlaced, Harry pushed his cock all the way in and Ron had to move his mouth away to pant. Harry then began thrusting his hips back and forth, and the way his friend felt around his dick was amazing. Ron on the other hand, looked like if he was about to faint with his faced leaning against the tiles, and the water running down his back, but his moans of delight suggested that he had the time of his life. Harry pushed in on last time before he came, and then exhausted leaned back against the wall opposite of Ron, just to slid down to the floor. Ron stopped panting at last, and used his hands to raise himself away from the tiles, and then sat down next to Harry. On the wall he could see that Ron had come as well, with jizz slowly being washed down from the wall into the drains. Ron looked at Harry, who looked at him, and they smiled. And then they kissed.


End file.
